


Nobody Had Ever Looked At Me Like That

by gaymac (psyfis)



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Asphyxiation, Choking, Crisis of Faith, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, M/M, Makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyfis/pseuds/gaymac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when you're an emotionally compromised piece of macdennis trash. Be prepared for smut and maybe some tears but mostly just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Had Ever Looked At Me Like That

Mac's moans escaped through his clenched jaw, his teeth biting down on the pillow propped underneath him, which was already being gripped on either side by his fists. His knuckles turned white as he buried his face further into the pillow.

"Oh God... Oh God... God..." He mumbled.

Was he trying to get God's attention? If anything, it would be best if he looked away.

Light kisses ran across his shoulder blades and back, which relaxed him a little bit, in contrast to the fact that he was getting seriously abused on the latter end. He could feel the traces of lipstick that the man left from his coated red lips. Mac didn't ask. The other mouth reached his as he turned his head and let his clenched teeth open. He tasted the lipstick. Cherry. 

Refocusing his attention to the deliberate and rather violent pounding up against his prostate, his face turned red as he moaned louder. He drooled on the pillow. The other man buried his face into the nape of his neck, leaving a lipstick-stained hickey, and maybe a bite mark or two. Mac gasped from the sensation. The increasing heat in his stomach almost felt like it was pressing up against his lungs. He was almost there. His eyes watered as he instinctively held his breath. He felt a hot breath brush up against his ear.

"Turn around", it whispered.

He silently obeyed, teetering on the edge of climax, and use the rest of the dwindling strength in his body to re-position himself so he was facing his partner. Before he could react, he felt a hand wrap around his throat.

"Is this okay?" The other asked, his thumb lightly tracing the veins on his neck.

"I... yeah." Mac replied in a weak whisper. 

He felt that familiar lower pain again as he stared up at the ceiling, mouth coated with drool, forehead glistening with sweat, cheeks glowing red, glassy eyes... and now a hand, gently squeezing on the sides of his throat. Pain. Pain in his knuckles, that had now moved to grip the bed frame behind him. Pain in his legs, wrapped firmly around the other's waist. Pain in his throat. Pain in his ass. All he felt was raw pain shooting through his body from all sides. And he loved it.

"Harder," he moaned, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, trying not to cum yet.

He got what he wanted, alright.

"Oh- AH!" He yelped, caught off guard. He began to whimper and gasp as felt the other man's hips crash violently into him at a faster pace than he could breathe, his throat suddenly pinned down to the bed with two hands rather than one.

"Oh, fuck! Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh my God, ohhh... mmph! Harder! Harder! Yes!" He gasped through his constricted vocal chords, throwing his head back as far as the hands wrapped around his throat would allow. He tightened the grip of his thighs around the man's waist, trying to pull him closer.

Considering the various faith-related consequences at hand, he better not be able to walk afterwards.

"Shit, I'm gonna -mmph- I'm gonna..." 

One hand left his throat and roughly stroked the shaft of his cock.

"...DENNIS!" Mac's eyes rolled back into his head.

He hoped the church could let this one slide, because that was the hardest he had ever came in his entire life. Shortly after, Dennis came, keeping his cock buried inside Mac, taking his other hand off of his throat to support himself on the bed.

After a second, Mac's vision came back to focus as he found himself staring into a pair of beautifully bloodshot, baby blue eyes looking back down at him.

"Was that good for you?" Dennis panted as his hand caressed Mac's jaw lightly.

"Yeah." Mac affectionately leaned his cheek into Dennis' open palm. His heart pounded in his chest.

The two men looked at each other silently for a moment. Mac caught his breath.

"...I love you, Dennis. I really, really love you. You need to know that."

Dennis sighed. "I've known that ever since I saw the look on your face when you first met me, Mac." He leaned down and gave Mac a final sloppy, cherry kiss. Mac could barely feel anything below his waist. Good.

Dennis shuffled to the bathroom door before looking back at Mac. "And you know, nobody had ever looked at me like that before."

"Like what?"

"Like they loved me."

Mac sighed. He hoped that God couldn't see the lipstick smeared across his mouth or the unholy man in the next room that gave it to him.


End file.
